


smile for the camera

by elliotwritesgarbage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Breathplay, Breeding, Choking, Come Eating, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Don't Ask Questions, Face-Fucking, Felching, Lingerie, M/M, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sextape, Swearing, but it's just dirty talk, it's never specified, kind of?, kitten as a nickname, little!yuri kind of, oh I guess breeding too, there's a lot of kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliotwritesgarbage/pseuds/elliotwritesgarbage
Summary: almost 4k words of rough, filmed sex. a little bit of everything rough, featuring daddy kink and a very sub yuri in chapter 2.Otabek wants to film his kitten when he acts all pretty for him. Yuri will do anything for his daddy, so long as he gets to cum too.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> are they filming a sex tape? are they face timing someone? are they live streaming? you choose. whatever's hotter to you, I guess
> 
> I also never specified an age but lets assume they're both of age here because otherwise that would be child pornography and that's Not Good
> 
> also comments and kudos are my lifeblood so if you liked it/find any errors please let me know

Otabek looked at his boyfriend through the screen of his phone. He was lounging on his bed, sprawled out like a cat, in nothing more than tight, black lingerie. His hair was done in French braids on either side of his head by Otabek before he’d brought out his camera. 

“You look so pretty, baby.”

Yuri whined, high in his throat, and writhed on the bed. He pulled at his fishnets, stretched over the panties Otabek had chosen for him. His pink nipples were hard in the cold air, goosebumps rising along his pale form.

“Are you gonna fuck me, daddy?” Yuri purred. He rubbed himself against the sheets, desperate for contact against any part of him, settling for feeling the silky sheets slide against his back.

Otabek ignored the question. “Why don’t you roll over and show me your hole, baby?”

Yuri obeyed with a small sound, like a cat being moved from his favourite napping spot. He took his position on his hands and knees, and let Otabek approach him slowly, camera trained on his ass the whole time.

Otabek reeled his hand back and slapped, the skin of Yuri’s ass quaking with the force and quickly turning red. He barely let out a sound. Otabek began to work the tights and panties down his kitten’s ass, watching as Yuri rocked side to side slowly, proudly presenting his pink hole to his daddy. 

Yuri reached a hand back, ready to rub against his puckered entrance, but got slapped away before he could get close.

“Uh-uh, kitten. Let daddy see you, come on.” Otabek blew a stream of cold air onto the pucker, making sure the camera caught it flexing in response. He spat into the crack, sure the camera shook but he couldn’t make himself care. Using his thumb, he began to rub slow circles over Yuri’s hole.

“Are you gonna get ready for me? You know how to do it?” Yuri let out a quick, obedient “yes!”, desperate to have something inside him after a day of teasing.

Yuri slid his hand under a pillow, out of view of the camera, and grabbed the bottle of lube. He squeezed some into his hand, fumbling for a minute with such shaky, desperate hands, while Otabek backed away a bit, giving his phone full view of the show.

Yuri began to tease his rim, rubbing all the slick he had in his hand over himself. He let himself fall onto the pillow, head turned to the side so Otabek could still hear his moans. He felt filthy in this position, face down, ass up, showing off to his daddy and whoever was on the other end of that camera. 

“Come on, baby. More.” Otabek moved closer, grabbing the lube bottle from under Yuri. “You know I like to fuck a wet little pussy.”

Yuri whined. He pushed his middle finger into himself, slowly, feeling out the stretch. Otabek got closer, making sure the camera was watching his hole flutter around that digit. Yuri sighed in contentment, his whole body giving a little shudder.

He began to withdraw his finger while Otabek drizzled more lube over his hole. It was a messy business, dripping down Yuri’s quivering, pale balls and onto the sheets below them. He pushed his finger back in, further, and whined again. He wanted a fuck. A rough, senseless, animalistic fuck, but Otabek wanted a show, and if Otabek wanted it, he would get it.

Yuri pushed his index and middle fingers together on the next withdraw, and pushed them in together. He let out a moan, quiet and low, and Otabek praised him. 

“Look at my good boy...” Yuri flushed under the attention, embarrassed and shy and so desperate for more. “Taking his fingers as well as he’s gonna take my cock. Come on, baby, add another.”

The camera was picking up everything. Yuri’s soft, whiny moans, the shine of the lube against his cunt, sparkling under the fairy lights in the room, and the subtle way Otabek’s breathing changed when he started to palm himself through his sweatpants. It picked up Yuri’s choked moan when he added another finger, getting cut off by a squeak.

“Are you gonna — hnn! ah! — fuck my boypussy, daddy?” Otabek almost growled. “My fingers feel so good ins-side me but, mm, nothing can fill me up like your cock can.”

Otabek gave him another slap, this one to the other cheek. Yuri moaned, and giggled breathlessly. His fingers were stretching him in just the right way, having been trained so diligently by his daddy on how to do it the right way. His long, skinny fingers could press against every sensitive part of himself. 

Otabek adjusted the camera in time to watch a dribble of precum spill onto the sheets below Yuri’s belly. 

“Look at the mess you’re making,” he chastised. “What am I gonna do with you?” 

“Clean me up, daddy, please? Use me like a toy and— and then clean me up. Lick all the cum out of my pussy after you used me.” Yuri could barely get the words out for moaning. He’d added a fourth finger, all pressed tightly together by the rim of his hole, stretched to the maximum. His moans were beginning to crack, from low in his throat to high and whiny.

“You want my cock, baby?” Otabek asked.

Yuri nodded, and felt the bed shift behind him. Otabek was getting into place, rubbing the head of his meaty cock against Yuri’s balls, trailing up to where his fingers were, and back down.

Yuri pulled his fingers from his ass and set his hand back on the bed, lifting himself back onto all fours. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Otabek slicked himself up, enjoying finally stroking himself properly. He pressed the head against Yuri’s entrance, rubbing in and pulling back, waiting for his little kitten to say yes.

He saw Yuri nod again.

“You know how this works, kitten, you’ve gotta tell daddy exactly what you want.” 

Yuri flushed at the thought of the words, of having to say them out loud, heard by Otabek and his phone camera. 

“Daddy, I want... I want your cock so bad. Nothing fills me up like you do and I want you to fill me up until I can’t think of anything else, and breed me daddy, fucking breed me!”

Otabek pushed in all at once, not giving Yuri a second to adjust, and set up a punishing pace. With one strong, callused hand he gripped Yuri’s hip, the other still held the camera, focused on watching Otabek’s cock drive into Yuri’s tight little hole. 

Yuri could barely breathe. It was all he had wanted for however long this had gone on, since Otabek was braiding his hair and picking out his outfit, the whole time he was fingering himself, up until this very moment. It was the best kind of punishment. Yuri’s little cunt being filled to absolute capacity, his Daddy’s thick cock slamming over his prostate over and over again. He didn’t even care his cock had been neglected since the start.

“You still take it like a virgin, baby. No matter how many times you get fucked, your hole still squeezes me like a virgin.”

Yuri cried out, wanton and wanting and feeling so fucking euphoric. 

“Do you hear that, kitten?” Yuri tried to quiet his breathing and listen. Otabek didn’t stop slamming into him, using his member to split Yuri in half. “Listen to how fucking wet you are. I love fucking this sopping little pussy. You get so wet for me.” 

He was right. Beyond the bed squeaking, the heavy breathing, the moaning and Yuri’s mantra of “ah, ah, oh, oh fuck daddy, oh, fuck, please don’t, stop, ah!!” was a filthy, wet squelching noise every time Otabek pushed into his kitten. 

“You like putting on a show for me?” Otabek asked him, trying to sound commanding while his breath was getting punched out of him.

Yuri cried, “Yes, daddy!” 

Otabek reaches forward and grabbed him by the shoulder, hauling him up until he was wholly pressed against Otabek. The angle shifted and every thrust was suddenly deeper, he was tighter, Otabek’s ridge caught against his prostate, and he tried not to scream. 

Otabek changed the direction of the camera, shoving it in Yuri’s face, capturing the drool dripping down his chin, tears caught on his dark lashes. Otabek put his chin on Yuri’s shoulder, still fucking into him, albeit slower. 

“Tell them how much you love getting fucked by me.” Yuri squealed with embarrassment. “Come on, pretty boy. You know you want to cum. Go on, tell the camera how good it feels.”

Yuri tried not to sob from embarrassment. “Fuck, daddy, I love it so much! Your cock is so big and you fill me up so good. I want to feel you cum in me! Mmm fuck daddy, your cock still feels so big, so big daddy and it stretches me so good I just want you to — to fill me up with cum, please, please, please!” 

A few tears had leaked from his eyes and his nose was starting to run. Otabek gave him a kiss on the neck before wrapping his hand around Yuri’s throat. 

Yuri’s eyes went from half-lidded in bliss to wide, shocked, and so fucking close he thought he would explode. The head of his Daddy’s dick kept pounding into that one spot and his thumb and forefinger pressed against the veins on either side of Yuri’s throat. 

“Come on, pretty boy. I know you can cum for me. I know you can spray your cum all over the sheets. Maybe I’ll make you lick it up after, just to prove that you’re a good boy. Come on baby, squeeze daddy’s cock...”

It barely took more than that. Before he knew it, Yuri was shooting his load over the sheets, the camera still aimed at his face, watching his eyes roll back and his mouth drop open, his pink cheeks gaining more and more colour while tears slipped over them.

Yuri could have sworn he blacked out, but then he was back on his hands and knees, and the camera was behind him again while Otabek was using him like a sexdoll. Pounding into him ruthlessly, using him like a cocksheath, squeezing his hip again, hard enough to bruise. 

Yuri’s hole was still fluttering around him when Otabek came too.

“I’m gonna breed you, baby. I’m gonna fill you so full of cum you won’t be able to move. Everyone’s going to see your swollen little tummy, pumped so full of daddy’s cum that it’s bulging—“ he got cut off by his own cry, quiet and strangled, and pumped wave after wave of sticky white cum into Yuri. 

Yuri whined when he felt it, the flood of warmth surrounding Otabek’s dick inside him. 

With the camera still pointing at that swollen hole, Otabek pulled out and watched as his cum dripped back out too. It was accompanied by lube, all mixing together into a sticky, whitish substance, sliding down Yuri’s balls and onto the sheets, down his milky white thighs, still partially covered by tights and panties that had only been pulled down far enough to give access.

Otabek ran his thumb over Yuri’s hole, gaping just a little, and rubbed at the wetness. 

“I wish you could see your sloppy little cunt, baby. Does it feel good? To have my cum dripping out of you?”

Yuri whined. He felt practically boneless. He barely managed an “mhm.”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuri gets reaaaal real subby in this one. I think it's cute, but y'all might not

The rest period didn’t last long. Otabek rubbed at Yuri’s hole for only a bit, showing off to the camera how it fluttered, how it flexed when you touched him just like this, how filthy the sounds were when you slapped it, the cum and lube wanting to splash out from either side of your hand. He talked lowly to the camera, not wanting to interrupt the peace his little one was feeling, but praising him quietly all the while.

Soon, Otabek was diving in to taste his pretty kitty’s abused little cunt. Yuri, who hadn’t been expecting it at all, wailed. 

“Fuuuuuck!” He panted harshly, breathing so ragged he was starting to feel light-headed again. He was so torn, trying simultaneously to escape the stimulation and chase more of it, his hips rocking along with his daddy’s tongue, that was licking all parts inside him, and taking a break to lick at the cum dripping down his balls, and the sensitive backs of his thighs. 

“Mmf, fuck, daddy, that’s so dirty, daddy!” Otabek chuckled into the flesh of Yuri’s thigh and bit him there, hard enough to leave teeth marks and elicit a pained whine. 

“The camera loves it though, baby,” was all Otabek said before diving back in, sucking loudly at the skin of Yuri’s rim, gratefully tasting his own seed and the heady, musky taste of Yuri’s pussy. 

Yuri began to shake. He couldn’t cum from this, but his spent cock was making a valiant effort to get hard again, and it was starting to work. Based on the sounds Otabek was making from behind him, he was starting to get hard again too.

“Why don’t you come give daddy a kiss so you can see how delicious you taste?” 

Yuri blushed, which he really should be over by now, and slowly slunk up to his daddy like the kitten he really is. Otabek pointed the camera towards them once more, and Yuri leaned in to kiss his daddy.

The salty taste of cum permeated his mouth and he moaned, instantly recognizing Otabek’s taste. It had been pumped down his throat too many times to not be wholly familiar with it. Otabek licked into his kitten’s mouth, taking advantage of the pliant, submissive Yuri that came after a rough fuck. He adjusted his baby in his lap to grind their cocks together.

“You taste yourself?”

Shyly, Yuri nodded and shoved his face in Otabek’s neck. 

“You like it, baby?” 

Yuri nodded again, taking initiative to start grinding on Otabek himself, his breathing starting to change.

“Ah, ah. I want your mouth on me.” 

Yuri looked his daddy in the eye and nodded. He desperately wanted to pout. He’d suck his daddy off and get no satisfaction of his own. It had happened before, where if he touched himself, even just a bit, or ground against Otabek’s foot, he wasn’t allowed to cum. 

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got something special for you. First though, I want you to clean up the mess you made.” 

Yuri was confused for a moment, and then it dawned on him. He’d cum on the sheets. 

“Go on. Like a kitten licking up his milk, right?”

Yuri bristled, and climbed off his daddy’s lap. On his hands and knees, he searched the sheets for his cumstains. Most had soaked into the fabric, but there were a few small pools on top.

Otabek got off the bed to film. Yuri planted himself in front of the first one, blushing scarlet. He looked at his daddy, who was watching him through a screen. 

“Go on. Clean it up.” No ‘baby’. No pet names. His daddy was getting serious. Yuri leaned down and scrunched his nose, pausing just above his first puddle of cum. 

“Clean it.” Otabek’s voice was so serious Yuri had no choice. He stuck out his little pink tongue, and began lapping up his own release. He didn’t like it one bit. His daddy’s cum satisfied him like milk, but his own was torture.

Yuri finished that puddle and coughed, tears rising to his big green eyes. 

“Next one. Go.” He moved to the next one and repeated, this time letting his tears flow down his pink cheeks. How many people were going to see this? How many people saw him on his knees, licking up his own cum the way you push a dogs face into their own accident? He finished that one too, and moved right to the last visible spot. 

He lowered himself again, face almost pressed to the sheets, and stopped. He sniffled for a minute, until he heard his daddy walk closer to the bed, and he buried his face in his own cum, licking and sucking at the sheets until all that was left was the taste of spit, snot, and tears.

“Come here. Show us that face.” Yuri crawled over to his daddy, who was standing at the edge of the bed again with a hand outstretched, that Yuri nuzzled into. Otabek used his thumb to wipe away the tears, which stopped soon after the attention started. “You want your treat?” 

Yuri nodded, still sniffling. Otabek, with the camera still pointed at the small, quivering form on the bed, reached into a drawer and pulled out a toy. Yuri’s favourite toy. His pink prostate massager. It wasn’t big, but it hit him right where he needed it and made him cum untouched. When he was feeling mean, Otabek would tie Yuri up, put the toy in and ignore him.

“Hands and knees.” Yuri obeyed immediately. His hole, still lubed and stretched, took the toy happily, letting it sit directly against his prostate. Otabek turned the bottom of the toy, and it hummed to life inside Yuri, who cried out. 

“Face me.” Yuri turned and sat on the edge of the bed, the new pressure driving it harder against his most sensitive spot. He squirmed and moaned, his small, pink cock twitching. “You like it?”

“Yes, daddy.”

“What do you say?”

“Thank you, daddy!” 

Otabek ran his hand over one of Yuri’s braids, and used his hair to pull him down off the edge of the bed. Yuri instantly took up residence between Otabek’s feet, kneeling in front of him eagerly.

“Take my cock out.” Yuri pulled down the sweatpants Otabek had pulled back up after their last session. He stayed nearly fully dressed, a T-shirt and sweatpants pulled down just enough to expose his cock, while Yuri looked debauched in his filthy, cum-soaked and pulled-down tights and panties. 

Yuri’s big green eyes looked right into the camera, waiting for more instructions.

“Lick it, baby.” Yuri brought a hand to the base of Otabek’s cock, still shocked that it was as wide as his wrist, and began licking the head like it was his favourite flavour popsicle. He wrapped his lips around the top and swirled his tongue, trying to focus on his daddy even with the persistent buzzing in his ass. 

He shifted to lick Otabek’s balls and groaned. The massager had pressed in even harder, mimicking Otabek’s cock’s movements over his abused prostate. 

“Don’t get distracted, kitty. Make me cum.” 

Yuri sucked one of Otabek’s balls into his mouth and then the other, enjoying the strangled groan he got in response, and smiling while he worked. Otabek’s hand went to Yuri’s head, fingers tangling in the pretty french braids he’d left there and Yuri moaned again, pulling off his daddy’s balls in favour of his dick.

“Do you want to fuck my face, daddy?” Yuri gave him the prettiest doe eyes he could imagine and looking right into the camera. He spoke slowly and precisely, out of breath from the stimulation of the toy, stroking Otabek slowly.

Otabek responded by tightening his grip in Yuri’s hair and pushing his cock into Yuri’s grinning mouth. It took a minute for him to get adjusted to the pounding. Otabek had used his face so much he no longer had a gag reflex, but he still spluttered around the thick appendage, tears rising to his eyes again and making his nose run. Yuri knew Otabek loved it. He loved a sloppy blowjob, with drool and tears and gagging until eventually he came down Yuri’s throat. Yuri hoped the camera felt the same.

The toy kept buzzing in his ass, rubbing every part of him, and he couldn’t bring himself to care that his cock was being neglected, it too good to have something in his ass while his daddy used his mouth. 

“Tastes good, huh kitten?” Yuri couldn’t respond, but he moaned. He couldn’t wait to be full of cum again, this time getting to show off to Otabek and the camera that he’d swallowed every single drop. 

Yuri started rocking against the toy. His muscles were starting to pull together, squeezing everything so tight, squeezing the toy harder against his prostate. 

“Pretty boy, are you gonna cum again?” Yuri wailed around his daddy’s cock. He was so close. “Me too, baby. Can’t hold back when I’m fucking your throat.”

With no further warning, Yuri’s orgasm washed over him, and he would have pulled off Otabek if he hadn’t been pushed down harder, held by his hair. Yuri felt himself start to shoot, his load getting spilled back down into his lap and on his stomach. It only took a few thrusts with Yuri whimpering the way he was for Otabek to finally pull back until just the head was enveloped in Yuri’s sweet mouth, and cum.

Regaining his breath, Otabek said, “Don’t swallow yet, baby.” Yuri held the cum in his mouth, trying desperately to breathe through his nose after spending so long nearly suffocating.

“Show the camera. Open your mouth.” Yuri opened his mouth slowly, not wanting to let anything slip from his soft, wet lips.

“Say, ‘thank you, daddy’.” Otabek instructed.

“‘ank you, ‘addy.” 

Otabek chuckled. “Good boy. Swallow.” 

He lifted Yuri’s chin towards the camera while Yuri swallowed it all, and showed off his open, empty mouth. Sighing with contentment, Otabek ended the video.


End file.
